<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wow I'm a terrible person by Ihatemyselfsomuch (Atys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521220">Wow I'm a terrible person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atys/pseuds/Ihatemyselfsomuch'>Ihatemyselfsomuch (Atys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atys/pseuds/Ihatemyselfsomuch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper finds him, finally.</p><p>READ WARNINGS, FUCKED UP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wow I'm a terrible person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't get off on this, I made this to torture myself oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack Morrison came to on his knees, the world around him spinning though he couldn't see it. Where was his visor? Oh, oh no... He remembers it as if it were a dream; separated from his team, Gabriel's deep voice. No. Not Gabriel, reaper. Since Gabe- reaper had found out his identity he had been hounding jack. Two rough gloved hands had grabbed soldier as he was fighting to get back to his team, then a rag in his face, then nothing.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As he was contemplating how he got there he felt something snake into his mouth, holy shit. He bit down but it had disappeared as soon as his teeth clacked together.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"My dear jack.." a voice rasped. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He felt a calloused, scarred hand hold his cheek. he almost leaned in before he remembered where he was. He felt breath on his neck. He heard someone scream as a chunk of his neck was torn out of it's place. Sticky blood ran down his chest. Reaper spit out the hunk of flesh with a squish and then a wet thump. Teeth were on his neck again, now licking his wound with searing pain. Jack's mind was white with pain. Then the pain stopped for the most part. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Something was wet and hard at his cheek. God, he didn't want to think. Something touched his open eye, he quickly shut it A deep laughter bubbled up as he felt something push against his eyelid lightly. Suddenly someone was screaming, blood  and eye remaints were on his cheek and something was very wrong. When he could think again he felt something sliding in and out of where his eye used to be. It was horrifying. Oh God. Oh shit. Oh God. Something broke as reaper slid deeper into his skull. He only had moments to think before his brain was mushed to a pulp and sloshed out of his face. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>